IVF Backfire
by Writer-nut55
Summary: Beckett is fed up with the men in her life and decides to have a baby on her own. Not what you expect to read, please review!
1. Preface

_A.N. I've had this story sitting with me for ages now and I feel that I need to share it with everyone because I have to say, I think it's a stroke of genious! Enjoy!_  
><strong>Side note:<strong> Josh is long gone after Kate found him cheating on her with a nurse at the hospital in the supply closet.

**Prologue**

"How about this donor?" Asked the nurse, combining the two baby photo's to create what their child would look like. They had been at this for hours and the nurse was beginning to get impatient.

"No." The patient replied. The nurse tapped her mouse a few times and came up with a new baby photo.

"How about this one?" She asked, letting out a small sigh of frustration. She combined the two photos and waited for the patients answer. She watched as she cocked her head to the side and examined the combination. Not long after, she scrunched up her nose and shook her head, tossing her long hair from side to side.

"Alright then…" The nurse replied. "How about…" She clicked her mouse a few times and brought up the two baby photos. Clicking again, she combined both of them and watched as a smile spread across her face that then erupted into a huge grin.

"That one." She pointed to the screen. "I want him!" She instructed. The nurse let out a sigh of relief and selected the chosen donor.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the donor's face first?"

"I want him." She repeated resolutely.

"Alright then. I'll just go fetch the doctor so he can administer the donation." She explained as she got out of her chair and left the room. The patient watched as she left and laid her head back on the seat, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

She was finally going to have a baby.

She didn't need a man to have a family.

She was going to love this child and she was going to make it work.

The doctor came in not long after and was carrying the metal container that would be the seed for the creation of a life.

Her child.

"Alright. Are you ready for this procedure?" The doctor asked. She nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"If you could follow me please." It wasn't so much of a question as a request. Never the less, he extended his hand and ushered her into another room. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as each step towards the procedure room brought her closer to a new life living inside her. The doctor opened the door for her and pointed out the gown on the bed.

"I'll leave you to change and I'll be outside when you're ready." He told her with a smile as her closed the door behind him. She looked at the gown, staring it down as she walked over to it. When she lifted it up, she raised an eyebrow in confusion as to how to put it on. After figuring it out, she laid her clothes delicately on a nearby chair and walked over to the door, opening it a fraction to locate the doctor who was, at that present point in time, talking to the receptionists. Once his attention was achieved, he came over to her and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The patient situated herself on the plastic covered chair and awaited his inspection.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded 'yes' as a grin spread across her mouth, reaching her brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Alright then, can you please put your feet in the stirrups and lye down please." Again, it was a request, not a question, but the patient complied anyway. As soon as everything was ready, she felt an intrusion and then a warm liquid spreading into her womb, combining part her selected father and herself to create a growing life and the perfect child.


	2. Just the stomach flu

_**A.N. This chapter is going to put the pieces together for you, my dear readers. Please send me a review to let me know what you think and any suggestions you can come up with to help make it better will be appreciated. Enjoy!**_

1 month later

That morning, Kate arrived at work as she would any normal day and was slightly startled when Castle bombarded her as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

"Are you ok? You sick or something? I've noticed you've made some pretty frequent trips to the bathrooms, and I swear I've heard you throwing up in there. And you haven't been eating lately or drinking the coffee I bring you." he rapid fired as he walked with her to her desk.

"I'm fine, Castle. Just a bit of stomach flu. It'll pass."

"But that's the thing." He insisted. "It's been going on got at least two weeks now." He continued as sat down heavily in his chair. He smiled as he held out a bottle of water for her while clutching his coffee in his other hand. "I figured today would be no different." a small smile spread across Kate's face as she took the offered bottle.

"Thanks Castle." she replied as she unscrewed the cap and tilted it, pouring a small amount into her dry mouth. Castle then proceeded to reveal a small paper bag, checking its contents before handing it over to her.

"I figured some dry corn cakes would at least be gentle on your stomach."

_'God_ he's sweet!' She thought to herself.

After being sick for so many days, Kate had got into the habit of tying her hair back to avoid getting her puke in it, but today she tied it back in a loose pony out of sheer exhaustion.

As she munched slowly on the corn cake, she felt the dreaded sensation of something rising in her throat and could taste the awful acidic taste in her mouth; Kate dropped her corn cake and bottle on her desk and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom. She pushed open the cubicle door and released the minimal contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Kate tried to catch her breath again before she was ripped by another heave. Behind her, she could feel a presence and felt a pair of large hands gathering up the loose strands of hair and holding it back for her.

She didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Thanks Castle." she mumbled, resting her head on the arm slewed across the toilet seat. Kate felt him transfer her hair into one hand and then proceeded to, with his now free hand; rub it up and down her back. At his soothing touch, Kate felt herself relaxing and, as inconvenient place it was, found herself nodding off.

"Come on, Kate. Let's take you home." Castle whispered to her soothingly. Normally, she would outright refuse him, but in her current exhausted state, she was in no position to argue. He carefully put his hands under her arms and lifted her up slowly.

"Can you stand?" he asked. Kate nodded weakly and let him help her out of the bathroom. Castle led her to her desk and sat her down with her bin next to her while he quickly went in to talk to Gates to get Kate the sick leave she needed.

"Sir, I respectively ask that Detective Beckett be put on sick leave. She's in no condition to be working. I mean, look at her." He gestured to slightly swaying Kate sitting at her desk as she waited for him to take her home.

"Alright, point taken. She has a week of leave. Get her to see a doctor." Gates instructed him.

"Thank you, sir." He replied with a smile as he practically bounded out of her office.

"Come on, Kate. I'm taking you home with me."

"Castle..." she started to protest.

"_Please_ let me take care of you, Kate!" He near pleaded, shifting is weight to one foot, near pleading with her, as he lent in towards her. Kate looked into his insistent eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, nodding her consent. "Thank you!" He breathed out. "You think you can make it to the car?" He asked gently as he collected her things for her.

"I think so." she mumbled, slowly rising to her feet while she leant heavily on the desk for support. She took slow and steady breaths to try and prevent herself from being sick again. Castle slung her bag over his shoulder, her jacket over his arm and quickly finished his coffee before throwing it in her bin, he turned back to face her.

"How can you still look so masculine while having my bag over your shoulder?" She grumbled in an attempt to lighten the mood. He simply smiled and moved in closer to her, wrapping one of his strong arms around her ribs, supporting her.

"House full of girls. I find myself getting all sorts of things for them. But that story's for another time." He brushed it off with a smile, adjusting his hand for a better grip around her. "Come on, time to take you home and get you to bed. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow." Fear flashed across her face for a split second and managed to go unnoticed by Castle. "Sorry, Gate's orders." He explained. She nodded in understanding, a small voice in the back of her mind screaming in terror, but the louder voice was saying; 'well at least they might know when this is going to end.' She let him help her to the elevator and as soon as the doors opened, they came face to face with Ryan and Esposito. The boys looked the pair up and down and took in their close positions, exchanging smirking glances with each other and then at the pair in complete synchronization.

"Excuse me boys, I've got to get her home. She's not well." He stated simply to deter any questions. They quickly parted like the red sea without question, their smirks dropping off their faces as they took a good look at their boss, and stepped out of the elevator, letting them step past the threshold and rest up against the back of the elevator. As the boys walked over to their desks in the bull pen, Esposito whispered to Ryan, "Thank god he's taking her home, 'cause if he didn't, _I_ would." He emphasized as he turned his attention back to his work.

"You and me both, dude." He agreed. "You and me both." He repeated softer.


	3. Pillows and Ginger

A.N. My dear readers, thank you so much for being patient with me and I am so sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter. But rest assured that I am working on the next one and I plan on posting it relatively soon. Happy reading and please leave me a review!

**IVF backfire chap 2**

The ride down to the car park was silent and almost painfully long, the old elevator whirring as it descended down the levels. On the ride down, Castle could feel Kate leaning heavily against him. At one point, she angled herself so she could rest her head on his chest, letting out a contented sigh as she relaxed somewhat, letting her eyes slip closed. A smile crept its way onto his features as he held her tighter into his warm embrace. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Castle stirred her and they continued to her waiting car. After fishing around in her handbag, his sense of touch the only thing to go by, while he searched the lot for her car, until his hand clasped around the desired object. Pulling them out, he clicked the button, unlocking the doors and, opening the passenger side door, he carefully guided her inside, helped her sit down and clicked her in. Once he was sure she was comfortable, her rounded the bonnet and slipped effortlessly into the drivers' seat, sliding the key in ignition and kicking the car into life.

It felt strange to be in the divers' seat of Beckett's car, seeing as she _never _let him drive it. But it also felt strange to look across at the passenger side and see her lying there so vulnerable and utterly exhausted.

But it wasn't long before they reached his loft car park. He pulled in slowly and parked next to his allotted parking space, pulled on the parking break and turned off the car, removing the key. As he was sitting there, catching his breath, he turned to look over at Kate only to discover her slumped against the cool window. He then proceeded to lean over to take a closer look, only to discover her peacefully sleeping form.

"Right..." He mumbled, dropping his head as he contemplated on how to get her out of the car without waking her up.

'Would she kill me if I carried her up?' He wondered.

Gathering her things, he closed his car door, rounded the bonnet and opened her door. Unclicking her seat belt, he put his arms under her legs and around her back and eased her to the edge of her seat. Once there, he carefully lifted her up, closed her door behind him, pushing it closed with his butt, since his hands were occupied, and carried her to the elevator.

Somehow, even though there were more levels to his apartment, the ride to the precinct car park felt ten times longer than this ride. He could feel her steady breathing against the crook of his neck as she snuggled in closer to him. Castle's arms tightened around her as he cradled her in his arms, reveling in the feel of her chest rising and falling against his. Before he knew it, the elevator dinged to signal that they had reached his floor and, once the doors had opened wide enough, Castle walked through the doors sideways, making sure not to hit her head on the elevator doors as he did. Once he was in the hallway, he came to the problem of getting his house keys out of his pocket.

"Crap." He mumbled. "How am I going to manage this?" He grumbled to himself, careful not to be too loud as to wake the sleeping Kate in his arms. After some finagling, he finally managed to arrange himself in such a way that he was able to balance Kate and open the door without falling over onto her as he opened it. He let out a long sigh of relief as he walked over the threshold and, closing the door behind him, walked over to his office, and consequently into his bedroom.

Castle carefully lay Kate down on the bed and walked into his bathroom to fetch a damp cloth and a bucket incase she was sick again. Wringing out the cloth, Castle gently placed it on her forehead, cooling her down, gently cooling her neck and chest that was available from her slightly popped blouse. When he placed the towel back on her forehead, Castle got up to leave her to rest, but just as he was about to, he heard the sheets rustle and pivoted back in her direction.

"Castle?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hi, Kate. How are you feeling?" He asked, slowly walking over to her side, sitting down next to her.

"Castle, where am I?" She asked, slowly sitting up, the cloth falling from her forehead as she did.

"You're in my loft. I figured it was the best place for me to be able to take care of you till you feel better. That and Gates made me swear to take you to the Doctor tomorrow."

"No!" Kate cried out suddenly, making Castle jump slightly. "I'm fine, Castle. There's no need for you to take me to the Doctor. It's probably just a stomach bug or something."

"I've seen you with a stomach bug before and this is nothing like that. I've never seen you this sick before!"

"Castle, I'm fine." She growled.

"Kate, please stop fighting me!" I whined, "I want to help you. Is it really that hard to let someone take care of you for once in your life?"

Kate let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Thank you. Now, has the nausea passed?" Kate lay back down and nodded quietly, eyes already closed and drifting off. "Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked quietly.

"Water." She whispered.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, gently patting her arm before he got up to fetch her her water. As Castle went to the cupboard to get the glass, his mind wandered back to the woman sick in his bed.

'Poor Kate.' I thought. 'I've never seen her like this before. She must be good at hiding it if I haven't noticed it sooner.' Castle placed the cup under the tap and slowly let it fill. 'Well, she's got me now and I am going to take good care of her.' He thought adamantly as he shut the water off. Just as he was about to leave and go back to the resting Beckett, an idea occurred to him and he walked back and collected two small tablets from the medicine cabinet. Once in his hand, he slowly walked back to his dimly lit room and quietly approached the sleeping Kate.  
>Sitting down on the bed next to her, he carefully put the glass of water on the bedside table and looked back at Kate.<p>

She seemed younger in her sleep. More peaceful. Less worried. Less tormented. Castle tenderly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, letting his knuckles lightly trail over her cheek, before he started to gently shake.

"Kate? Kate?" He whispered softly.

"Mmm?" She murmured.

"I've got you your water. You need to sit up a bit." Castle then proceeded to carefully arrange the pillows behind her to allow her to be supported as she sat up before he tentatively put his arms around her back and assisted her sitting upright.

"Thanks Castle." She mumbled sleepily, gently rubbing her eyes as she let out a breathy yawn. Castle smiled at her as he turned and picked up the glass of water, handing it to her, watching as she took a small sip appreciatively.

"I also got you these." He told her, opening his hand to reveal two small brown tablets. "They're actually motion sickness tablets but they will help with the nausea." The face Kate made encouraged Castle to continue with explaining what they were. "When Alexis was little, she used to get car sick and air sick all the time and I was really worried about giving her medication to help with until I found these ginger tablets. They are harmless and I don't think they will make you feel worse…"

"Shhh!" Kate told him gently, carefully taking the tablets from his offered hand, putting them in her mouth and taking a swig of water and swallowing in a big gulp. Handing the glass of water back to him, she quietly thanked him before settling back into the plush softness of his pillows.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

A.N. Cute, I know. I know this seems a little out of character, but I think that now with season 5 around the corner, that they would be this way towards each other (even though they're not together in this story)


	4. Bath and a Bruise

A.N. Sorry it took me so long but here is my next chapter. I know it's not particularly great but it's winding up to a really important part.

_Previously in IVF Backfire:_

_"I've got you your water. You need to sit up a bit." Castle then proceeded to carefully arrange the pillows behind her to allow her to be supported as she sat up before he tentatively put his arms around her back and assisted her sitting upright._

_"Thanks Castle." She mumbled sleepily, gently rubbing her eyes as she let out a breathy yawn. Castle smiled at her as he turned and picked up the glass of water, handing it to her, watching as she took a small sip appreciatively._

_"I also got you these." He told her, opening his hand to reveal two small brown tablets. "They're actually motion sickness tablets but they will help with the nausea." The face Kate made encouraged Castle to continue with explaining what they were. "When Alexis was little, she used to get car sick and air sick all the time and I was really worried about giving her medication to help with until I found these ginger tablets. They are harmless and I don't think they will make you feel worse…"_

_"Shhh!" Kate told him gently, carefully taking the tablets from his offered hand, putting them in her mouth and taking a swig of water and swallowing in a big gulp. Handing the glass of water back to him, she quietly thanked him before settling back into the plush softness of his pillows._

_"You're welcome." He whispered back._

Later that evening, Castle woke up with a start to hear someone heaving violently. He quickly put his laptop on his desk and ran into his bedroom to find Kate curled up on the bathroom floor, having just spewed anything that could have possibly been in her stomach into the toilet bowl. With a heavy sigh, Castle cautiously stepped onto the tilled floor, crouching down next to the shaking Kate. He placed a kind hand on her shoulder and slowly rolled her over onto her back. He then carefully wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her against his chest, placing a light kiss in her hair.

To his surprise, Kate backed herself further into him and nuzzled into his neck.

"Come on, Kate." He whispered softly. "You should have a bath."

Kate looked up at him, near panic in her eyes as she shook her head lightly. "Don't worry." He assured her. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

"Ok." She replied drowsily.

After filling the bathtub adequately with hot water and lots of bubbles, Castle walked back into his bedroom to find Kate donned in the robe he left her and her previously worn clothes folded on the bed next to her.

His throat tightened a little at the thought of Kate completely naked under the robe but quickly shook it off.  
>'I'm here to help, Kate. Now is not the time to have my mind in the gutter!' He berated himself.<p>

"Come on, Kate. It's all ready for you." He told her, taking her hands to help pull her up and placing my hand lightly on the small of her back to guide her into the bathroom.

"I filled it up with lots of bubbles 'cause I know how much you like your bubble baths. And it also covers you entirely in the event of me having to rush in to help you."

"Thanks Castle. You know you didn't have to do all this." She told him softly.

"I know." He replied confidently. "But you would have done the same for me." He thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Or something there abouts." For that, he earned a small smile from Kate.

"There's the smile I've been looking for!" He smiled, looking at her adoringly. "Ok, I should probably leave you to it. I'll just leave the door open a crack and I'll be in my office if you need me."

"I'm sick, Castle. Not incapacitated."

"You're so sexy when you use big words!" He groaned playfully. Turning on his heal, closing the door over behind him, Castle walked into his office, retrieved his laptop and continued where he left off.

When the bath was drained, Kate quickly dried herself and pulled the fuzzy robe back on. She reveled in the rich smell of _him _smothering the soft fabric as she made her way back onto his bed.

With a now clear head, Kate couldn't believe all of the things she let him do for her.

'Why am I letting him do all of this?'

'Because you love him.' A voice in her head replied in Castle's voice. The thought scared her so much she jumped slightly and bumped into his bedside table, making a soft thump.

"Kate? Kate! Are you ok?" Castle called from the other room, rushing in to check on her.

"I'm fine, Castle." She assured him. "Just bumped the table." Regardless of her claims, Castle came around the bed to Kate and insisted on checking himself. Carefully parting the robe, making sure not to expose too much of her, he caught a glimpse of her shin, slightly red with a shallow dent in the skin over the bone.

"I told you it's fine." She sighed.  
>"I know." Castle smiled softly at her. "But you have a tendency to play things down sometimes so I felt obligated to check with my own eyes."<p>

"I don't..." Castle gave her a disbelieving glance, Kate sighed and closed her mouth. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She argued defiantly.

"I know you are, Kate." Castle soothed, standing back up before her, hunching down to her level slightly. "But there is nothing wrong with needing a little bit of help every now and then." He told her gently, tenderly rubbing his hand up and down her upper arm.

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward and tense.

"So, um..." Castle started awkwardly, sensing Kate starting to fidget uncomfortably. "Do you want anything to eat before you go to bed?"

"Is it that late already?" The disbelief at the loss of time was saturating Kate's voice.

"You were asleep for a solid eight hours." He told her flippantly.

"Eight _Hours!_" Kate's jaw all but hit the floor. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You obviously needed the sleep." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.


	5. Paternity Test

A.N. Thanks for being so patient my dear readers. This chapter is bound to clarify a few lingering suspicions and to (hopefully) produce a shock factor. The following chapter will explain how all of this happened. Happy reading and please review!

_Previously in IVF Backfire:_

_"Come on" Castle said suddenly, starting to get up. "We need to get ready to go."_

_"Go where?" Kate asked nervously._

_"To the doctor." He replied, as if it weren't obvious enough already. "To see if he can fix your stomach flu."_

The next morning, Castle woke up to find Kate snugged into his side, clad in one of his old shirts, her head resting on lightly on his chest.

'How the hell did I get here?' Castle pondered, screwing his face up in confusion. Then images of the pervious night flooded his mind.

Kate throwing up in the toilet at an ungodly hour, getting her some water to rinse her mouth out, picking up her exhausted body and starting to carry her upstairs when she stopped him, saying "I don't want to be alone." Castle gave her a look but she ignored it as she continued, "Incase I'm sick again." Castle relented and carefully carried her to his bed and lay her delicately on the mattress. Castle turned to leave but Kate's hands tightened around his shirt, pulling him back. "Please." She asked quietly. Nodding, Castle walked around to the other side and climbed in next to her only for her to roll over and curl into his side, resting her head comfortably on his chest.

He smiled as he gently stroked her hair from her face and tenderly ran his hand slowly down her cheek.

Feeling her start to stir, he pulled her tighter into his chest as he greeted her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Her eyes slowly started to open, blinking heavily as they tried to focus. "How're you feeling?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

"A bit better. I haven't slept that well in long time." She replied, rubbing her eyes. "Which is surprising considering how long I slept before then."

"Like I said, you must have needed it. And if you need me to be your pillow, I am more than happy to oblige." Kate opened her mouth to call him up on the borderline suggestive comment; he beat her to the punch. "And before you say anything, get you mind out of the gutter detective. Mine didn't enter there when I suggested that."

"I know." She replied softly, resting her head back down on his smooth chest.

"Come on" Castle said suddenly, starting to get up. "We need to get ready to go."

"Go where?" Kate asked nervously.

"To the doctor." He replied, as if it weren't obvious enough already. "To see if he can fix your stomach flu."

The entire drive to Kate's doctor, Kate was nervously wringing her hands and fiddling with the garbage bag that Castle had given to her for the ride uncase she felt the nausea return. He looked over at her every few moments, his concerned eyes boring a hole in the side of her face.

Finally with a sigh, Castle reached across and placed his hand over Kate's stilling them, squeezing them lightly.

"Relax Kate. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

'I'll keep that in mind when you see the doctor.' Kate mused.

It wasn't long before they were parked and walking through the automatic glass doors. Castle calmly walked up to the front desk and informed them that 'Kate Beckett' was here for her checkup. The nurse smiled coyly as she handed him the forms to fill out while they waited for their turn. Castle thanked her, turning on his charm smile as he walked back to the fidgeting Beckett.

"Castle, I think it's best if you sit outside while I go in."

"Nonsense!" He brushed it off immediately. "Gates instructed me to accompany you to the doctor and ensure that your health is up 100% for when you return. And I am a man of my word. I won't leave your side, Kate." Kate cautiously looked him in the eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the determination and something else swimming in them. Defeated, she let out a long sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just sit down and keep your mouth shut."

"As you wish."

It felt like hours before Castle gently stirred Kate from her resting place on his shoulder and helped her up, following the smiling doctor into the examination room. Kate new that once they entered, things wouldn't be the same _ever again._

"So Miss Beckett, how have you been feeling?" The pretty female doctor asked, her pen hovering over the file papers. Kate nervously clenched her hands over her knees, leaning forward slightly as if to brace herself.

"Well," She started. "I've been having pretty bad bouts of all-times-of-the-day sickness. Yesterday was the most violent though and Castle had to take me home. I have managed to keep some food and water down, but not for long and not particularly large amounts of food."

"Anything in particular that seems to make it worse? Smells? Different foods?"

"Coffee." Kate whined. "And my favourite Chinese food."

"I see." The doctor replied, scrawling notes down on the page. Looking back up she seemed to first notice Castle.

"And you Sir," Castle's head popped up, directing his attention to the speaker. "I take it you are the man who has been looking after her?"

"Yeah. I took her back to my loft yesterday to look after her and make sure she went to this appointment today. Can't have her spreading her stomach bug to the whole precinct." He smiled. The Doctor suddenly broke into a small chuckle, which only sparked confusion for Castle and for some reason turned Kate's cheeks pink.

"That's an interesting way of putting it." She mumbled to herself. "So Miss Beckett, would you like to see the donor's image?" Kate blushed even redder and slowly looked back up to answer the doctor.

"I was kind of in a rush last time to get it over and done with so I didn't really see what he looked like."

"Well I will just access the files and then you can see the image." As she searched through her computer for the right files, Castle sends Kate a confused look, silently asking 'what is she talking about?'

"Oh" was all she said. "I don't really know how to put this but..."

"But what?" Kate asked anxiously.

"Miss Beckett, it seems you've already contacted your donor."

"Wait what!" Kate squeaked.

"Donor?" Castle asked in utter confusion. "Donor for what?"

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Kate whined, throwing her head into her hands.

"I take it you haven't discussed this with Mr. Castle then?" The doctor looked at Kate apologetically.

"Ok, now I'm officially lost."

"How would you like to deal with this?" The doctor asked.

"Can we run tests to make sure that there's no mistake."

"I can only do so with Mr. Castle's consent." The doctor replied.

"Consent for what?" Castle asked, looking from Kate to the doctor.

"A paternity test."


	6. Past Comes Back To Haunt You

A.N. My dear readers, I am so sorry for leaving you for so long without a new update but I have been putting my nose to the grindstone (so to speak) studying for my exams next month. (Not fun at all) Anyway, this is just a little something to wet the mouth before the quenching of the next chapter. I swear, every time I sit down to write this, the characters take me in a different direction than I expected and they are stubborn little things. Anyway, enough of my babble...

_Previously in IVF Backfire:_

_"Can we run tests to make sure that there's no mistake."_

_"I can only do so with Mr. Castle's consent." The doctor replied._

_"Consent for what?" Castle asked, looking from Kate to the doctor._

_"A paternity test."_

"I…" A humorless chuckle escapes his lips. "Kate… You? You're?" Kate could do nothing but nod as tears welled up in her eyes, slowly spilling over as she covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Castle! I never mean for this to happen! I combined the baby photos and…"

"If you wanted a baby so bad why didn't you come to me for a direct deposit?" Castle grinned suggestively. Kate chuckled through a small sob. "Hey…" He moved closer to her, taking her face tenderly in his hands, his thumb gently brushing away the tears from her cheeks. "None of that. We're partners, Kate. And partners stick together." He told her softly. Angling his face to meet her eyes, he continued in hushed tones. "But Kate, if you really wanted a baby that bad, you really only had to ask. Even if you didn't want me to be there, I would still would help you in whatever way you needed me to." Kate closed her eyes as more tears slipped past and leant her forehead to Castles, quietly relishing in the intimate contact.

"How… How did I even wind up with your… Stuff?" Kate asked quietly.

"Ah…" Castle stood up and scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. "You see, it's kind of a funny story." Kate looked at him with her suspect stare and he quickly continued. "When I was young, I was really short on money and back then they were offering a fair amount for donations. I never thought much of it being in my early 20's when I did it but I only did it once and then I got published and started to make my own money. I made sure that they only ever showed my baby photo otherwise women might go nuts and impregnate themselves with my stuff and then try and get money from me." Kate nodded in understanding and unconsciously leant into him. Castle smiled and wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. "But it's nice to know you chose me for me." He whispered, placing a light kiss in her hair. "And that you think we'd make cute babies." He smirked. Kate scowled at him and lightly slapped him in the stomach.

"So I take it you are willing to do the test?" The doctor asked, breaking the couple out of their own little bubble.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah, I guess so." Castle replied, still dazed by the whole situation. "Um, what do you need?"

"Just a vile or two of your blood." She replied nonchalantly, collecting the relevant equipment. "Could you please role up your sleeve Mr. Castle." Castle numbly unbuttoned his cuff button and began rolling his shirt up to his bicep.  
>"Castle?" Kate called quietly. Castle's head slowly turned to focus on her, eyes searching for answers. "You ok?" She near whispered.<p>

"I-I, uh… OUCH!" Castle called suddenly, feeling the doctor stick the needle in his arm and begin the process of filling the vials. "That hurt."

"Sorry, sir. It was a bit hard to find your veins."

"Castle?" Kate called again. He turned to her, onto to feel her hand slip into his, gripping it reassuringly. Castle gently squeezed back and smiled gently at her.

"Annnnnnnnd, done." The doctor announced, removing the needle and replacing it with a cotton ball. "Hold that there please." Castle did as he was told and soon his fingers were replaced with some medical tape. "I'll just go run these off to the lab and then we should have the results within the next few weeks."

"Weeks!" Kate yelled. "Can't you just cross reference your sample against the sample from the donor?"

"That's what I plan on doing Miss Beckett, but these things take time and I'm afraid that the lab is backed up with some other legal cases to be able to speed this one up."

"What if I told you it was to be put on rush for the NYPD Homicide?" Kate near threatened.

"I can try and ask one of my friends there to speed things along for the NYPD but I cannot promise anything I'm afraid. If you are lucky though and he comes through, you should be able to receive the results by this afternoon. In the mean time, I'll write you up a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and a list of dos and don'ts in terms of food and other activities. I'm afraid that you will need to be put on desk duty when you reach four months." The doctor told her, writing down some notes on a pad of paper.

"H-how far along am I now?" Kate asked nervously. The doctor looked up at her in thought.

"Ahhh, about a two months or so. You shouldn't be showing till you are at least four months but can show as early as now. In the mean time, don't do any vigorous physical activity and avoid injuries to your belly. Blunt force trauma could have some serious repercussions and can even bring on miscarriages." Kate and Castle stared at her, open mouthed and horrified. "But let's not worry about that now." She chucked awkwardly. "I'm sure that Mr. Castle here would be more than willing to help you with anything you need. And the morning sickness shouldn't last too much longer but you will be feeling fatigued soon. In this case, I suggest taking small naps in the day to refresh yourself." The doctor finished, ripping the information off the note pad and handing it to Kate, along with the various prescriptions.

"Thank you doctor." Kate and Castle said in unison, rising and leaving together in a daze.


	7. Shock

_**A.N. Sorry for dropping off the gird for a little while there. I assure you that I am here and I have been writing. I started UNI so I have been pretty swamped. I was also however, blocked for a little while, so I took me longer than I thought to get this chapter out but I finally finished it and I am happy with it. I hope you like it. **_

Castle walked with Kate to the Pharmacist to fill out her prescriptions, still in his own little bubble about the news while Kate stood slightly shell shocked next to him. When they collected their things, Castle quickly paid for it and guided Kate back to the car with him. As they did, Kate proceeded to bump into people, eyes glossed over as her brain furiously tried to process the thought that Castle might be the father of her baby.

"Kate?" Castle called softly, finally popping the soundproof layer of the bubble enough to guide Kate into the passenger seat.

The drive back to Castle's loft was tense and awkward.

Which only proceeded to be more so when a new thought occurred to Kate.

"Oh shit! Alexis!" That was all it took for Castle's heart to slam painfully against his ribs. "W-what is she going to think? She's going to hate me!" Kate groaned, throwing her head into her hands.

And as much as Castle wanted to reach over and comfort Kate, he was unable to make it past the thought of Alexis' possible reaction to finding out that Kate was pregnant with his child when they hadn't even had sex.

'_Jesus_ it's gonna be awkward when I get home!' Castle mentally groaned.

By the time they finally reached the apartment, it was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set over the city. When Castle reached his door, Kate was a few feet away from him, waiting somewhat patiently for him to open the door. Once the key was in the lock, Castle turned it, holding it open for Kate before following her in himself.

"Um, why don't you go have a shower or a bath, whichever you want, and go lie down." Kate nodded and wordlessly walked through his study and into his bedroom. Castle flopped down onto the couch and ran his hand down his face as he let out a long sigh.

'What the hell am I going to do if it is my child?' He though to himself. 'I mean, I love Kate more than anything but to tell her that would make her think I am just saying it because of the situation.' Just then, he caught a glimpse of movement by his study entrance and popped his head up. That's when he saw Kate standing there, teary eyed with slumped shoulders.

"Come here." He beckoned gently. Kate slowly started to walk towards him, and as soon as she was close enough, Castle pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her. Kate settled her cheek against Castle's chest, wrapping her arm around his waist.

As much as he didn't like the situation himself, he needed to be there for Kate first and foremost. Tears ran silently down Kate's cheeks and soaked into Castle's shirt, her sobbing muffled against him.

"I know you're scared, Kate. But everything will work itself out. I promise." He told her, placing a kiss in her hair, pulling her in closer to him. "You have to be strong for your little one." He whispered, his hand drifting down to her belly, his large palm almost covering the whole area. Kate nodded wordlessly into his chest, looking down at his hand on her belly, gently placing her warm palm over his.

"Come here." He said, removing his hand from under hers and carefully putting his hands under her legs and around her back, pulling her into his chest, cradling her there, before standing up and walking into his bedroom. Castle was honestly surprised as to how compliant she was at the moment, so unlike her usual self.

Later that night, Castle awoke to the sound of violent wrenching coming from his bathroom. Opening his eyes and rolling over, he saw the bathroom light seep through the slightly open door, only to hear another heave. Castle through back the covers and made his way around the bed to the bathroom. Opening the door slowly and cautiously, having learnt his lesson from last time, he was confronted by the sight of Kate curled into a ball on the tilled floor, shivering. Castle quietly exited the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

It was early but it could also be considered late. The street lights shone through the uncovered windows and the room was filled with the ambient noises of the New York streets. The sound was oddly comforting at times when he was up late working on a manuscript till all hours, and it was only the sounds of honking horns, car engines idling and the odd angry neighbour that would finally send him into a blissful slumber in his comfortable reclining chair. The next morning he'd awake, stiff and sore from sleeping upright, but energised with ideas and would power thorough to the next chapter.

He quietly fetched a clean glass from the cupboards above the skin and filled it up halfway. Turning off the tap, Castle slowly returned to the bathroom and cautiously pushed the door open finding Kate leaned up against the bathtub next to the toilet. Castle slowly walked over to her and knelt down to her level, offering her the glass, the first mouthful of which she spat into the toilet to get the taste out of her mouth, and the rest of which she gulped down gratefully.

He carefully edged her to the side a bit before he manoeuvred behind her and propped her up against his chest.

"Better?" He asked, taking the glass from her. Kate nodded silently, her eyes drifting shut out of sheer exhaustion over the past few days. "Let's get you back into bed." He whispered, placing a light kiss in her hair before lifting her up into his arms and carrying her back to bed. Once she was comfortably lying down under the covers, Castle let out an exhausted sigh and rounded the bed to his side where he climbed in only for Kate to almost immediately roll into him and curl into his side.

"Night Castle." She whispered.

"Night Kate." He whispered back, smiling as he curled his arm around her, falling into a deep and blissful slumber.

_**A.N. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment or sending me a message. I promise I will try to have the next chapter up sooner.**_


	8. The Results Are In

_**A.N. I think this chapter is going to clarify a lot of unanswered questions and (hopefully) bring in a massive influx of reviews. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I promise to have the next one done soonish.**_

It had been a month since Kate's week of sick leave ended and she returned to work, trying to bury herself in the case as if nothing was different.

But things were different. Castle was even more vigilant on her. He made sure that he drank his coffee in the break room and had a breath mint afterwards so she wouldn't get sick. He made sure that she kept hydrated and that she ate the dry crackers that he would bring for her. In one respect it was really sweet, but in another, it was infuriating. Kate could take care of herself and she didn't need him to baby her.

"Kate?... Kate?..." Castle called, knocking her out of her little daydream. She didn't know how long he had been calling her name, but judging by the frustrated look on his face, it had been a while. "I think it's time for your nap."

"Castle, I'm not a child." She snapped.

"I know you're not, Kate." He soothed. "But you're tired and we're not getting anywhere with this case. Have a power nap and come back to it with fresh eyes." Kate's shoulders slumped as she gave in. "Come on. I'll help you up." He said, rising from his chair and grabbing her under her arms to help her up.

"I can do it myself." She protested weakly.

"I know you can." He smiled.

Ryan and Esposito exchanged confused glances as they watched the pair walk into the break room and Castle proceed to sit down only for Kate to lie herself out with her head in his lap.

"What the hell is going on with them?" Esposito asked his partner.

"I don't know man, but I don't want to get in any trouble. Just focus on following up that lead." Ryan told his partner as he picked up the phone and held it against his ear.

Castle's hand absentmindedly ran over Kate's barely noticeable swollen belly. Almost immediately after feeling it, Kate took his hand in hers and moved it off her belly. Gates still had yet to be informed of Kate's pregnancy and Kate wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. As soon as Gates was in the know, Kate would be on desk duty so fast it would make her head spin.

"Stop thinking Kate. You're supposed to be resting." Castle chuckled, threading his fingers through her hair.

"When do you think I should start telling people?" Kate asked, her hands absentmindedly drifting to her belly.

"I'm sure that the boys know that something is going on but I'm not sure about Gates." Castle leant down and placed a delicate kiss in her hair. "We'll tell them when we hear from the doctor. She said it would be any day now."

Castle and Beckett stayed like that for a few hours and, after not hearing from them for quite some time, Ryan and Esposito walked into the break room, where they had last seen the two, only to find the pair fast asleep together. Kate had made herself comfortable on Castle's lap while Castle's mouth was wide open as his head rested against the back of the couch. Taking in the cute scene, the duo's gaze finally settled on Castle and Beckett's interlaced fingers sitting relaxed on Beckett's belly.

"Eh hem." Ryan cleared his voice noisily. The pair, startled, sprang apart so fast Kate almost landed on the floor face first, had Castle not have quickly caught her.

"We, err, got a lead on the case." Esposito said awkwardly.

"What?" Kate asked, but then recognition sprouted over her face. "Oh, right. We'll be right there." Castle proceeded to get up and turn to Kate, offering her his hands to help her off the couch. Once up, Kate walked out of the break room and sat down on the edge of her desk, staring at the murder board, trying to focus. The boys looks at her with confusion at her sudden demeanour change.

"She's really wiped from the stomach bug. She'll be more herself in a few days." Castle clarified. The boys seemed to take that as a logical explanation and nodded with sympathetic expressions.

They rarely saw their boss sick and they didn't know what to make of it. The pair quietly followed Castle out and returned to their respective desks to pick up where they left off.

After catching a break on the case, the boys were following up leads while Castle fidgeted uncontrollably, knowing the call of the results would be coming any day now.

"Castle." Kate called, his head snapping to her the second his name was called, looking back at her with worried eyes. "Castle, stop fidgeting." She reprimanded him, gently placing her hands on his, stilling his knee from jittering up and down. Castle's eyes followed her hands, her thumb gently caressing the soft skin on the back of his hand, before looking back up to her trying her best to smile at him.

They both jumped as the phone rang loudly, both looking over at the offending object in nervousness and anticipation. The phone rang a second time, forcing Kate to remove her hand from Castle's to answer her phone.

"Detective Beckett." She answered.

"Ah, Ms Beckett. This is Doctor Susan Johnson."

"Right, could you hang on a minute?"

"I guess..." Beckett had already put her phone to her chest, walking towards the break room, Castle in tow behind her. After shutting the door behind him, Kate removed the phone from her chest and put it to her ear again, Castle leaning in close so he could hear the conversation.

"Sorry, you were saying." Kate said into the speaker.

"Right." The Doctor confirmed. "Well, I received the lab reports today, I'm sorry for not being able to get them for you sooner. I know you wanted to get them as soon as possible, and I asked my friend if he could speed up the process but he had several other tests before yours in some court cases and..." Kate let out an irritated and frustrated sigh.

"Well I guess I better get to the point." The Doctor said, sensing the irritation in her patient's voice. Castle and Beckett both braced themselves for the news, unconsciously intertwining their fingers, gripping tightly.

"The results came back, and they were a match to the donor."

"Wait, so that means..." Said Castle, trying to connect the dots.

"Yes Mr. Castle. You're the father."

Castle dropped to the floor, unconscious.


	9. Parenthood

_**A.N. So I have some time to spare at UNI today so I figured I would treat you to another chapter. I am working on the next few and I promise that it gets really good. Especially this chapter. Please review.**_

After hearing a loud thump come from the break room, the boys came rushing in only to see Castle unconscious on the floor, Kate tapping his face to try and wake him up while still talking on the phone to someone.

"Thank you for getting back to me Doctor. I will talk to you later. Castle's just fainted." She stated, tapping his cheek again.

"Oh, you should put his feet above his head and he will wake up soon. Goodbye Ms Beckett." The Doctor said, hanging up the phone, Kate hanging up on her end too, putting her phone on the floor next to Castle's head.

"Ryan get his chair. Esposito, get him a glass of water." Both boys did as they were told and rushed off to get the items they were instructed to get. Ryan came back quickly with Castle's chair while Espo filled up the glass, handing it to Kate.

"Ok, I need you guys to get his legs and put them on the chair." She instructed. Esposito bent down next to Castle and lifted his legs up in the air while Ryan slid the chair in under them. "Thanks guys." Kate told them, both of them taking it as a sigh to leave, while Kate stayed and kept an eye on him.

When Castle finally woke up, it took him a while to process what happened and where he was. As the cogs began to turn, the information that he was the father to Kate's child hit him like a brick wall.

"Why did you choose me?" Castle asked quietly, making Kate jump from the sudden noise in the quite room. Kate turned to him from her place on the couch and watched as he slowly sat himself up and walked over to her.

"What?" Kate asked, completely taken back.

"Why did you choose me?" He asked again, sitting down next to her.

"I didn't know it was you. They just give a photo. No name. By the time I'd looked though 50 donors, I was just interested in the baby photos. I had no idea it was you. If I did I..."

"You what Kate?" He cut her off, his tone almost rude.

"Rick I wouldn't have chosen you if I'd known. Our partnership and friendship means too much to me. I don't want _anything_ to jeopardise that."

"Kate..." Castle tried.

"No, Castle." She told him, placing a hand on his chest. She looked over his shoulder and out the window into the bullpen. "Not here. I can't have this conversation here when anyone could walk in." She told him gently. Castle nodded in understanding. Kate gently squeezed his hand and sent him a sympathetic smile. "We'll continue this conversation when we got home." She clarified, standing up and walking back to her desk, leaving Castle to sit and ponder over the information.

Castle eventually stood up and, picking up his chair, walked back out to the bullpen and placed his chair back next to Kate's desk.

He was in a complete daze for the rest of the day.

When it finally came time for the pair to go home, Castle numbly collected his coat and phone, and walked to the elevator in complete silence.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Esposito asked his partner.

"No clue. But I hope he's better tomorrow or else we might have to sit him out on this one."

Kate watched quietly as Castle fiddled with the front door, finally opening it. Kate, giving him his space, let him walk in in front of her, pushing the door shut behind her. Kate watched as Castle silently walked into his office and shut the door behind him.

Castle sat heavily in his desk chair as he thought over the day's events.

'I never dreamed that anything like this would ever happen.' He thought on a sigh, running his hand through his hair. Back then, he was just starting off as an Author and he was so low on cash he was desperate... 'On one hand it's not such a bad thing.' He sighed again, scrubbing his hands over his face. 'I just wanted this to go differently.'

"Castle?" Kate called quietly, opening his office door slowly.

"I just wish you had come to me first. If I'd've known that you wanted a baby..." Castle told her from his seat behind his desk. "Kate, if I'd've known, I would have moved heaven and earth to help you. If you had of asked me, I would have donated for you or even slept with you if that's what you wanted. And if you didn't want me to be in the baby's life, I would have accepted that." Kate stood in silence as she tried to absorb everything he was saying to her. "You're my best friend. My partner. And I love you Kate. I'd do anything for you." He told her, his eyes beginning to water at his words.

"I know you do Castle." She told him, rounding his desk, standing in front of him. "And I want you to be with me every step of the way." Castle smiled gently at her, standing up before cupping her cheek and slowly leaning in and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. It was then that Kate slowly lifted her face until her mouth lightly touched his. Castle tensed at the unexpected touch before pulling her in closer and moving his lips with hers in a reverent and gentle kiss. When they finally pulled away, their breathing was slightly laboured while smiles slowly spread across their faces.

"We should have done that years ago." Castle chuckled. Kate pulled him back and placed a gentle peck on his lips, letting out a slight hum in agreement. "You know..." Castle smiled deviously, "If you still want a direct deposit, I would be more than happy to oblige."

"What good will that do?" Kate asked playfully, letting out a small burst of laughter.

"Well that way you can just tell people we slept together and save the hassle of explaining this." Kate's smile spread from ear to ear as she pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket and began kissing each other feverishly.


	10. The Start Of Something Beautiful

When Castle woke up the next morning, his clothes were all over the floor, duvet and sheets hardly covering him. He lifted his hand and scrubbed it down his face. It was then that he realised that there was a weight on his chest and a source of heat next to him. Turning his head, he was confronted with the sight of his beautiful Kate, dishevelled, and... Naked. And so was he.

Thoughts of the night before came rushing back to him, like he was fast forwarding from the previous scene back to present time. With a smile, he turned to Kate and pulled her in closer, placing a light kiss on her lips.

'We're having a baby.' He thought to himself, smiling at the thought of running after a baby Beckett. But then a thought dawned on him.

"Kate?" He whispered, gently shaking her awake. Kate stirred but just cuddled in closer to him.

'I guess I'll have to deal with it myself.' He mentally groaned, running his hand through his hair. With a sigh, he rolled over and cuddled back up to Kate, wrapping his arms firmly around her, pulling her closer against his chest, falling back to sleep with a smile on his face.

When Castle awoke again, he found Kate's side of the bed cold and empty. Sitting bolt upright, Castle started to panic, thinking that Kate had left him. Forgetting all modesty, he threw the sheets off him and dashed out his bedroom door to find Kate standing behind the kitchen island preparing breakfast. Castle froze where he stood and stared at Kate, who stared back with a puzzled expression, her trademark eyebrow raise making an appearance on her face. Letting out a sigh, Kate walked around the island to him, clad in only his button up shirt and a beautiful smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Did you really think I would leave?"

"Well..." He started, somewhat teasing while real insecurity was evident on his face. Kate's mouth opened in mock offence and playfully slapped his chest.

"Honestly Rick, you have every much a right to see this baby as I do." She smiled, gently cupping his cheek. "And you think that I would really leave after last night." She smirked sexily. Castle's eyes clouded over with lust at the memory, a small moan escaping him. "So I think you should get dressed and then we can go to the precinct." Kate said, giving him an appreciative look up and down. Castle looked down with her and jumped backwards a little.

"Oh, right. I'll go do that. You make coffee?" Kate nodded.

"And pancakes." She smiled.

"I thought you felt sick at the smell of coffee?" Castle raised an eyebrow. Kate shrugged and handed him the steaming mug.

"Just do me a favour and drink it in the bathroom. Then use some mouthwash." Castle nodded, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on Kate's smiling lips.

"Thank you Kate." He said, kissing her again before retreating into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he mumbled, "And now for a cold shower."

When Castle was clean and dressed, sex hair tamed, mouth free of any coffee smell, he emerged from his bedroom to find a plate of food waiting for him. Kate walked past him and into the bedroom to prepare herself for her day of work.

However, once inside the bathroom, door closed behind her, Kate unlocked her phone and quickly dialled the Doctor. Kate nervously bit her nails as the dial tone rang nosily in her ear.

"Doctor Johnson. How may I help you?" She answered pleasantly.

"Hi Doctor Johnson, it's Detective Beckett..."

"Ah, Ms Beckett. How is, what did you call him, Castle? How is he now?"

"Ah, well he seems to be taking it rather well now."

"That's very good. So what can I help you with Ms Beckett?"

"Well, you see, I, I mean _we_, are unsure about when to start telling my colleagues and my boss."

"Well that is a very common question among my patients. But ultimately it comes down to when you and your partner feel that it is time to tell people. But remember what I said about desk duty from the 4th month on."

"Yeah, I know." Kate sighed, massaging her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"I suggest you talk to him about it and then make a decision between the two of you."

"Alright. Thank you Doctor Johnson."

"You're welcome Ms Beckett. Feel free to call again if you have any questions or concerns."

"I will. Bye." Kate hung up the phone and placed it on the side of the sink. "Now all I have to do is talk to Castle."

Once Kate was showered, dressed, make up covering the dark circles under her eyes, her hair brushed and pulled back into a loose pony tail, Kate finally emerged from the bedroom only to find Castle waiting patiently for her on the couch.

"You ready to go?" He asked. Kate nodded, collecting her handbag and coat, following him out the door.

When they reached the car park and Kate was seated in the drivers seat, Castle handed her a paper lunch bag. Kate looked back at him with utter confusion on her face.

"You can't skip a meal, Kate." He smiled sweetly. Kate accepted the bag and looked at its contents only to find several corn cakes, a small packet of plain potato chips, and an apple.

"I get the other food but why the apple?" Kate asked, half expecting him to say something dirty.

"If you feel up to eating normal food, I figured you might want something small to start." Kate's smiled slowly spread across her whole face before she leant across the centre console and, taking his face into both her hands, kissed him full on the mouth. When she pulled back, her smile had spread onto his face to.

"Thank you."

_**A.N. Told you. Please review **_


	11. When To Tell

_**A.N. **I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story but I have been very busy with University exams and now I have finished I will try to write more and update soon. Follow me on twitter and you will get notifications on when I will be updating._

Kate had been working for hours now on her backlogged paperwork and would occasionally glance at Castle every now and then, and, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Kate knew something was bothering him. So when Kate finished her sentence, she turned in her seat and gave her partner her full attention.

"What's wrong Castle?" She blatantly asked. Castle looked back at her, ready to protest but she stopped him before the words could leave his mouth. "Don't try to deny it. I know something's bothering you. You've been staring at the same spot on the floor for hours. So, what's wrong?" Kate took a different tone when she asked the second time. More concerned, tender almost. Well, as tender as she was willing to be while in her workplace.

"Um, it's not exactly a conversation for here." He mumbled, slowly looking up at her. "Can we talk somewhere else?" He asked quietly. Kate rose from her seat wordlessly and beelined straight for the break room, Castle in close tow.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Kate asked, her nerves growing somewhat as to where this conversation might lead.

"I just… I wanted to ask you when you think we should start to tell people." He told her.

"Oh." Kate ran a hand though her hair in an attempt to get her thoughts in order. "When do you think we should start to tell people?" She asked, wanting to know Castle's opinion on the matter.

"That's why I was asking you, cause not only do we have to tell our friends and Gates, but I have to tell my mother and Alexis. And you probably want to tell your dad, right?"

"I… Um, I think it might be best if we wait to tell my dad." Kate told him, only just thinking of it now.

"Well I need to tell Alexis and mother, but I can tell mother when you tell your dad. But knowing her she will probably figure it out anyway." Castle chucked at the antics of his theatrical mother. "But I really have no idea how Alexis will react. So I wanted to have her over for dinner when she's free, but I don't know what to say to her." Castle seemed genuinely distressed about this, and rightly so considering it was his daughter, who has been an only child her whole life, was now is about to have a sibling.

"It'll be fine Castle. We'll have her over for dinner when she's on spring break from College and we'll tell her then." She told him, on the exterior seeming cool, calm and collected, while on the inside she was screaming at the possible bad reactions that Alexis could have. "It's all gonna work out fine, Castle." She assured him, gently cupping his cheek. As much as she wanted to lean in and kiss him, she was in the break room of her workplace where anyone could walk in at any moment or Gates could walk past and throw him out of the precinct.

"What's gonna be fine?" Esposito asked, folding his paper from her spot on the couch. Kate and Castle looked at each other, both seeking the other's opinion on what to do but eventually they both smiled. Esposito looked between the two with confusion mixed in with curiosity as he patiently waited for one of them to reply.

"We kinda need to you keep this hush hush for now Espo. Can you do that?" Kate asked tentatively. Esposito looked at her with his concerned big brother look and nodded, putting his paper down beside him, giving them his full attention.

"Kate and I are going to have a baby!" Castle burst out, letting out a loud sigh after it was out, relieved that he could finally tell someone.

"You're having a baby?" Ryan asked, clearly having just walked in and stumbled upon this conversation. "I didn't even know you two were dating."

"Just goes to show how good your detecting skills really are." Castle teased, his face glowing with the joy of finally being able to share the news with their friends.

"Wow, a baby." Esposito mused. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of it and stood up, walking over to Kate and embracing her tightly. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you! I'm sure you'll be a fantastic mom."

"I didn't even know you wanted kids." Ryan said, slowly making his way over to the group, still slightly dazed by the new information.

"Either did I." Castle chuckled, Kate giving him a swift elbow to the ribs to shut him up. The partners shared a confused glance before Ryan stepped up and hugged Kate.

"I'm really happy for you, Kate. Have you told Alexis yet?" He asked, hitting the nail right on the head. The couple looked at each other, looked back at the boys, and shook their heads in sync.

"Luck with that conversation, Bro." Esposito said, giving him a encouraging pat on the back.

"Have you told Gates yet?" Ryan asked, again, hitting the nail right on the head.

"Well, Kate is trying to put it off because she'll be put on desk duty." All three men laughed while Kate crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"How far along are you?" Ryan asked, seeming to be very curious.

"About 3 months." Kate replied after thinking for a moment or two.

"C-can I um…" Esposito spoke up, unusually nervous. "Can I feel it?" He asked, his eyes trained on her slightly swollen belly.

"Well, there's not really much to feel at the moment but…" Kate replied, slowly pulling her shirt up to just below her bra. She smiled gently at him and took his hand, placing his large palm on her belly. Castle smiled, looking at the interaction, almost laughing at the concentrated look on Esposito's face. Kate looked over at Castle lovingly, meeting his soft blue eyes, and leant in for a sweet kiss.

"Ewww!" Ryan playfully groaned. "Mum and Dad kissing!" The four of them laughed wholeheartedly, Esposito standing back up before Kate turned serious.

"You two can't tell Gate's yet. We need to tell her ourselves. Can you please keep this quiet for now?"

"You got it boss." They both replied.

Then an thought dawned on Kate. "Oh shit! I haven't told Lanie!"

_**A.N. **So there it is. What do you think? I will update soon and you will see what will happen when they tell their family the news. Reviews are encouraged_


	12. Dinner Debriefing

_A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been overwhelmed with things in my personal life at the moment. With my mum going in and out of hospital with the doctors not knowing what was wrong with her until recently, me having to look after my family while she is, and me having to go into hospital myself to get an abscess drained and then have to catch up on work at Uni. Needless to say I have been a bit stressed and preoccupied. But I haven't forgot about this story. Hopefully the gap between updates won't be so long next time.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was the spring break from College and It was the night Alexis was coming home for dinner. Castle had been nervously pacing back and forth most of the evening while Kate sat on the couch, reading, trying to hide her growing anxiety about the night. Kate and Castle debated on whether to invite both their parents and Alexis or just his daughter, eventually coming to a decision that it was better to tell everyone in one go rather than have others find out second hand. Castle was nervous enough about telling his beloved daughter about the baby but having to confront Kate's father and tell him that they are together and are already having a baby together, he was fearing for his life. But he was also worrying about what his mother would say. Would she pick it right away? Would she say something before they got the chance to? Would she be happy for them?<p>

"Rick, stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Kate told him gently, knowing how frazzled he was. Castle let out a sigh before coming to sit next to Kate on the couch, then proceeding to drape her legs over his, pulling her in close to him.

"I don't know who I'm more nervous about. You dad, my mom or Alexis." Castle stated, letting out an involuntary shiver at the though of her father's disapproval of them.

"Rick." Kate said, bringing his attention back to her. Cupping his cheek, she told him, "Everything's gonna be fine." To punctuate the statement, Kate leant in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, gently cupping his cheek to hold him in place. Castle placed his hand lightly on Kate's only slightly swollen belly, affectionately rubbing his thumb back and fourth along the smooth surface. Leaning down, Castle placed a light kiss on her belly, smiling against it.

"Your mommy's so optimistic." Castle whispered, chuckling into her belly. "When will I be able to feel a kick?" He asked looking up at her questioningly. Kate looked down at him lovingly, smiling as her hands ran though his hair gently.

"I should be able to feel kicks around the next few months but you will be able to feel them around 5 months." Kate told him. "I'm gonna have to get some new clothes soon." Kate sighed. "They're going to start not fitting soon."

"I'll take you shopping and you can put a big dent in my credit card." He smiled, sitting up and pulling her in close to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. Kate sighed into him and tilted her chin up to kiss him, and just as their lips were about to touch, there was a loud knock at the door, making the couple jump, Kate almost falling off his lap.

"Oh god! I'm not ready, Kate! I'm not ready for this!" Castle panicked.

"Pull yourself together Castle!" She scolded, getting off his lap to answer the door. Taking a steadying breath herself, Kate opened the door to reveal the subject of their discussion.

"Hey Dad." Kate smiled, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Hi Katie. How are you sweetie?" He asked affectionately. Kate pulled away from him and lead him inside, closing the door behind them.

"I'm good dad." She replied, grinning brightly.

"I see that you and Rick finally got your acts together." Jim smiled.

"W-what?" Kate stuttered, completely thrown.

"You were always going on about him and I knew from the moment he started shadowing you that you liked him. It was only a matter of time before you two got together." As if on cue, Rick joined them, coming to stand beside Kate, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hello Mr Beckett. I'm so glad you could make it." Castle greeted pleasantly, extending his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Thank you for inviting me." He replied, shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure. So dinner is in the oven, would you like something to drink?" Castle asked, being careful around the touchy subject.

"A glass of water would be great, thank you." Rick nodded, walking off to the kitchen to get Jim's water.

"There's something different about you, Katie." Jim smiled at his daughter. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is different about you. I don't think I've seen you smile this much for quite some time." Jim looked over to the kitchen where Rick was searching for a glass for him. "He must make you happy." Kate followed her father's gaze and stared lovingly at Rick.

"Yeah. He does." Jim looked back at his daughter, scanning her face, seeing so much unashamed love there.

"Good, 'cause if he doesn't treat you right, Katie, you know I'll have to have a serious talk with him." Jim said seriously, making Kate giggle at his protectiveness over her.

"Am I in trouble?" Castle asked, slipping into the conversation easily, Jim's glass in his hand. "Oh, um… Here's your water." Castle offered it to him nervously.

"Thank you Mr Castle." He replied, accepting the glass. There was a very uncomfortable silence that followed and Castle was shifting from foot to foot as he wracked his brain for a conversation topic.

As if by divine providence, the door bell rang, Rick letting out a sigh of relief as he excused himself to go answer it. However on the other side of the door was his mother and Alexis, only adding to his already nervous demeanour.

"Hi baby." He greeted, pulling her in for one of his famous bear hugs.

"Hi Dad." She replied, hugging him back, smiling at him.

"Hello Mother." Castle greeted, pulling her in for an embrace. "Alright, come on in, dinner's almost ready."

The evening continued with pleasant small talk until dinner was ready and served. They mostly ate in silence, each guest suspicious that something was going on.

"Kate and I have something to tell you." Castle almost shouted, making Alexis jump at his sudden outburst. Castle looked to Kate for guidance, who smiled sweetly, taking his hand and turning back to everyone.

"We're having a baby." Kate grinned.

"Congratulations!" Martha cried, walking around to hug her son, then hugging Kate.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa." Jim mumbled, slumping back into his chair with a shocked expression, a smile making its way to his face the more he thought about it.

"A baby?" Alexis parroted. "A baby, really? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Or didn't you think about how this was going to affect me?"

"I thought you'd be happy for us." Castle replied weakly, fearing this reaction from her.

"Nice to know I'm still in the loop, dad." She said, getting up from the table and storming off to Castle's office. Kate, completely overwhelmed by the situation, burst into tears. Castle torn between his two girls, looked from Kate to the door Alexis has slammed and back again.

Castle wrapped his arms around Kate, kissing her hair, whispering sooting words to her, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry, Kate" Castle whispered, placing another kiss in her hair. "I'll go talk to Alexis. I love you." He told her, kissing her cheek before he got up to deal with Alexis.

Castle nervously knocked on his office door before he slowly opened it, revealing a pacing Alexis.

"You ok sweetie?" Castle asked, slowly walking over to her. Alexis stopped her pacing and turned to her father with an accusatory look before it fell and she ran towards her father, her face buried in his chest as she cried quietly.

"I didn't mean to act like that." Alexis cried. "I was shocked. But that still doesn't excuse the way I behaved. I'm really sorry dad. I guess I just thought that if you had a baby that you'd forget about me. That I wouldn't be your baby anymore."

"Oh, sweetie! No, never! You'll always be my first born, my baby girl. Another child will never change how I feel about you. I love you so much Alexis, always have, always will."

"Can you forgive me for the way I acted?"

"Apology accepted. But I'm not the only one you need to apologise to." He told her, taking her by the shoulders so he could look in her eyes. Alexis nodded in understanding and retrieved a few tissues from Castle's desk to dry her eyes. "Come on." He said gently, putting his hand on her back, leading her back to the kitchen to face everyone.

Alexis slowly walked up to Kate and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm really sorry Detective Beckett. I didn't mean to upset you." Alexis pulled back to look her in the eyes and spoke softly to Kate, having long since stopped crying when her father had calmed her down and held her like he did when she was a child.

"You're just as much my family as this baby will be." Kate sniffed, her hands absentmindedly drifting over her slightly swollen belly. "I love you like my own child and will always help you with anything you need, you know that." Kate smiled at Alexis, reaching for her hand and and holding it gently in hers. "And we want you to be just as much part of this experience as us." Castle beamed down at his Kate, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are going to be a big sister after all."

* * *

><p><em>A.N. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are encouraged.<em>


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

Due to the nature of this site being more abusive and negative in nature to the stories I have written such as 'Comfort kiss' and 'IVF Backfire', I have decided to discontinue writing on this website and will continue these two stories on my Wattpad account. I have found this website and app to be an incredibly friendly forum while this website I have received nothing but abuse.

So for those of you who wish to continue reading my work, I suggest you switch to Wattpad.


End file.
